To All Good Things
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: What would cause either Eiri or Shuichi to leave for good and how would anyone fix that?


To all good things...

"Ryuichi, I don't know what to do. I don't understand what went wrong. I did everything he asked me to do. Why did he leave?"  
The crying was incessant, tears were soaking the green-haired singer's shirt. "Why, why, why?" The same question had been  
asked over and over for at least the past two and a half hours. "Why did he pack up and go back home? He had nothing back  
there to go home to. He was never happy there, why leave Tokyo. Everyone he really cares about is here. Why, Ryuichi, why?"

It was all Nittle Grasper's singer could do to keep his own sanity at this point. He didn't have the answers that were needed. He  
was totally sympathetic; after all, he had been in this position so many times before, but never exactly this way. "Really, I don't  
know what to tell you. He didn't call here to talk to Tatsuha or me before leaving. All I know is what you know, he's gone."

That just made matters worse. The sobbing just got harder and the tears flowed like a leaky faucet. All Ryuichi knew is that he  
had to do something before he had a nervous breakdown from having to handle this bawling bundle on his sofa. Just when he thought  
he was going to lose his mind, relief came in the form of his lover coming home.

"Tadaima, Ryu-chan. I'm..." That's all Tatsuha got out before he saw his love being engulfed by an oversized baby crying on what  
was supposed to be HIS personal shoulder to cry on. He rushed over to push the intruder off when he saw who it was and stopped.  
"Um. what's going on here? Why are you crying on Ryu's shoulder? Why aren't you home crying on your own lover's shoulder?"

That was the worst possible question to come out of Tatsuha's mouth. "BAHHHHHHHH!" The tears started flowing like a tidal wave.

"Tatsuha, you have to help me. He's been like this for hours." Ryuichi was getting desperate. "Eiri and Shuichi have broken up, and  
it came as a total surprise."

"BAHHHHHHHHH. We.(sniff sniff). di'n't.. break..(sniff) up, he (sniff) jus' lef' (sniff) me. BAHHHHHH."

Now Tatsuha was completely confused. He had known there were times that his brother and Shuichi had arguments and Eiri would  
kick Shu out for a couple of hours, or Shu would storm out and then go back once he cooled off. The idea that one of them would  
up and leave for good was unthinkable. Those two were like bread and butter, strawberry and pie, rice and sushi. They were meant  
to be together. What would cause either of them to just up and leave?

Tatsuha knew there had to be more to this than he was hearing. He sat down and put his arm around the blubbering man. Using all  
the training he had as a monk, he calmly spoke to ease the troubled man. "It will be okay. We'll figure out what happened and we'll get  
him back. It will be okay. He won't stay away long, you know that."

Somehow, it worked. The tears slowly dried up. Reddened eyes, drippy nose and all, turned to face the ebony haired monk. "You really think  
he will come back to me?"

With his most engaging smile, Tatsuha said, "You know he cannot stay away from you for too long. And he hates going home. He'll be back.  
Now, why don't I take you in the other room and get you cleaned up. Ryuichi will fix up some tea and you can tell us what happened today,"

The three got off the couch, Ryuichi went to his room to get out of his drenched shirt before putting on the kettle for tea while Tatsuha took  
their uninvited guest into the bathroom to freshen up. It wasn't that unusual for Shuchi and Eiri to have spats and for Shuichi to come over  
and cry on their shoulders. They were used to it. What they weren't used to was what happened today. Sure, Eiri had threatened to throw  
Shuichi out or leave and go back to Kyoto, but those threats stopped over a year ago. Eiri and Shuichi got promise rings for each other,  
the best they could do in Japan because same-sex marriage isn't legal there.

So what happened now to cause a break up so final that one would pack up and leave town? That's what Tatsuha was about to find out.  
As they got to the bathroom, Tatsuha grabbed a towel out of the closet and closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the tub and came  
right to the point. "What did you do to cause Shuichi to pack up and leave Bro?"

The question came as a shock to Eiri. Suprisingly enough, he didn't start crying again, and he didn't turn around and punch his kid brother in  
the face. He stood there, staring in the mirror. and calmly said, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

As he stood there, still staring in the mirror, he recounted what happened just five hours earlier.

"I had gotten up early to finish my manuscript and get it ready for my editor to pick up later that morning. Shuichi was sleeping in because  
he didn't have to be at the studio until noon for wardrobe fitting for the upcoming concert tour. He was looking forward to that tour and the fact  
that I saidI would come along this time since I got the book done early. Even Tohma caved to my demand to be allowed to accompany  
Bad Luck on the tour providing Shuichi attended all rehearsals and was at the venue an hour before each concert. I promised to see to it  
that Shuichi was on time for everything. We had never been happier, or so I thought.

The doorbell rang at 9:30 and instead of the editor it was a courier from the office. He was sent to get the manuscript. That was fine with  
me, as long as it was at the office and in my editor's hands before 11:00am, I didn't care who got it. I fixed some more coffee, had  
a cigarette and went out on the balcony to relax. About 45 minutes later, the phone rang. My editor called, confirmed the manuscript was  
delivered and I was free to leave with Shuichi on tour.

At 10:45am I went in and woke Shuichi up to get ready to go to the studio. His little pink-haired lover practically jumped out of bed, ran  
into the shower, and in 10 minutes, with damp hair, was getting dressed and ready to leave. I drove him to the studio and said I'd wait  
for him and drive him home. All in all, so far it was a great day.

Wardrobe fitting took about an hour and a half, during which time, I visited Tohma in his office. We had been getting along a little better  
now that Mika had her baby. Tohma was less attentive toward me, so I was less bothered by being around Tohma. When Shuichi texted he  
was leaving, I went to the car. That's when all hell broke loose.

I got to his car, Shuichi was there and he was fuming. "Take me home."

There was no explanation, why he was upset, and on the way home, he said nothing. I tried to get him to talk, but Shuichi just looked out the  
window and refused to say anything. When we got home, Shuichi went straight to the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it. He packed up  
his suitcases and when he opened the door, dragged them out. "Hiro is coming to get me. After the tour I am going back home. Don't bother  
coming on tour with us."

He stormed out the front door, but not before leaving his ring on the coffee table.

Hiro arrived a few minutes later in his car (yes, he actually has a car as well as his motorcycle),. and took Shuichi, luggage and all.

That's all I know Tats, I swear, that's it. I didn't so or say anything wrong. I haven't cheated on him, don't anything to upset him. I tell him I love  
him. I don't know what got into him." Eiri was on the verge of tears ago.

Shaking his head, the younger Uesugi brother stood up, walked over to his brother and put his arms around his shoulders. "I don't know what  
happened at the studio today, but so help me, I will find out. I will find out and I will bring him home to you."

Both brothers sighed, then left the bathroom to have tea in the kitchen with Ryuichi.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that evening, it was decided that for Eiri's sake he should stay with Ryu and Tatsuha. There was ample room at Ryu's place, and since  
Tatsuha slept in Ryu's room,Eiri took the next room over. That way, if the older Uesugi brother took to fits of crying again, they would be close  
enough to hear him. It was agreed that since Ryuichi had suffered all afternoon with Eiri, Tatsuha would take up the night shift, should it come to  
that.

Eiri was still hopeful that he could reach out to Shuichi and he kept trying to text him, but after 174 text messages, he still got nothing in return.  
Finally, exhaustion won out and he fell asleep. It was fitful, but he did sleep.

Tatsuha felt really bad for his brother. He was pretty sure that Shuichi wasn't going to answer any texts or phone calls from him either, so he  
did the next best thing. He called Hiro. It only took one ring for Hiro to answer. "Please don't hang up and don't let Shuichi know I am calling."

"Man, what took you guys so long to call me. I am going nuts here. Shuichi is driving me crazy." Hiro was sounding almost as frantic  
as Eiri, but in a different sort of way.

Tatsuha was glad that Hiro wanted to talk to him."Can you tell me what's going on? Eiri is beside himself. He says this came out of nowhere.  
He said he went to get the car after wardrobe fitting and Shuichi dropped this Abomb on him."

"Is that his story? Then what about that email that Shuichi got from Yuki right before we were ready to leave telling him that he's a leech sucking  
the air out of him?" Hiro sounded mad.

Tatsuha was confused. He wanted to get to the bottom of things so he snuck into Eiri's room and got his cell phone. As he was talking to Hiro  
he started going through the hundreds of texts from that day. "Hey Hiro, I go Eiri's cell. I am reading ever text from today." It took him a bit to  
go back to earlier in the day. "I am all the way back to 9:00 this morning, he never sent a text to Shuichi. The first text he sent today was to  
his editor to come get the manuscript at 9:00am. The next text on here came FROM Shuichi to let him know wardrobe fitting was done and he  
was leaving. He never texted Shu. Can you go get Shuichi's cell phone and check it out?"

Hiro hummed into the phone. There was silence for a few moments and then he started talking. "I got his cell. There's a crapton of texts from  
Yuki."

"Yeah, he's been trying to get Shuichi to answer him and tell him what he did wrong but Shuichi won't answer him. Now go back to earlier today  
and tell me what happened." There's dead silence except for little tapping sounds from Hiro going through Shuichi's cell phone.

"Oh, I got it here. There's a message, says it's from ... hmm, that's funny... It says it's from Eiri, not Yuki... And the phone number isn't Yuki's either.  
Man, this is weird. I think someone was playing a really bad trick on them. I got to look into this. Tatsuha, someone sent Shuichi a text message  
making him think it was from Yuki meant for some chick, telling her that he was going to meet up with her while we were on tour. This is real suspicious."  
Hiro was getting angry. "You know what, this has the smell of Seguchi-san all over it. And if I'm right, he's up to his old tricks again."

Tatsuha bit his lip. "That no-good, lousy snake. My brother-in-law never will learn, will he? If my sister ever finds out, I'll kill him."

"If Mika finds out what Tatsuha?" A very angry Eiri asked.

Tatsuha turned around. He could hear Hiro on the other end of the cell phone. "Is that Yuki, Tatsuha? Is he there with you? Man, if he finds out it's Seguchi,  
he'll kill him..."

Eiri just glared at his brother. "S-E-G-U-C-H-I?"

Tatsuha nodded, "Yeah, we think he's behind it. " Then he heard Hiro almost yelling into the phone.

"Hey, Tatsuha, come back."

"I'm here, already, what?

"Listen, if we're right, we are going to need help. I am going to bring Shuichi up to speed. I am calling in reinforcements, You and Yuki get over here now."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ryuichi wasn't about to be left out of any shenanigans. After all, he spent most of his afternoon off holding Eiri and listening to his lament about his  
longtime lover leaving him for some unknown reason. If his best friend, bandmate and boss was responsible for this happening, then he was going to  
be in on whatever revenge was being planned. Ryuichi may seem like a child a times, but when the chips are down, he can be a downright sneaky  
and conniving person. If anyone knows that, it's K-san, is old and Bad Luck's current manager. Speaking of K-san, he happens to be the person that  
Hiro was referring to when he said reinforcements.

K-san was not your average manager. His affinity for using firearms wasn't just for fun or sport. No, he was trained by the best military minds the USA  
had to offer. Had it not been for K-san's ex-wife being a movie star, the man would never have gotten into show business. Good thing for all of them now,  
he was. They were going to need his cunning and conniving to get revenge on their sly boss.

By the time Ryu, Tatsuha and Eiri arrived at Hiro's place, Hiro had shown the original text to Shuichi and proven to him that it did not come from his Yuki.  
The moment Eiri walked through the door, Shuichi jumped in his arms, smothered him with kisses and was begging his forgiveness for being such a baka  
fool. He was crying. thinking he had ruined their perfectly happy relationship. Eiri for his part was in no hurry to put Shuichi down and returned those kisses  
with his own. Had K-san not had enough of the lovey-dovey, 'I'm so happy to see you' and 'will you ever forgive me' montage, they never would have gotten  
down to business. But, when a .44 magnum is pointed at your head, you have a tendency to stop what you are doing and sit down. That's exactly what  
happened. One minor thing Eiri was able to slip through though was putting Shuichi's ring back on his finger.

K-san took to conducting the meeting like he would any other time"So, I have seen the text message that Shindou-kun received and I recognize the  
phone number as one of those from an NG staff phone. That text did come from the studio, not from Eiri Yuki's personal cell. And since Eiri Yuki does not have access to NG staff phones, it is safe to say he did not send that text. So, Shindou-kun, in the future, when you receive a text message, I suggest you look more carefully to see who is sending it to you. That will stop some of these problems. Next, we will have to assume that whoever sent that text did so under the direction of Seguchi-san, because no one else would be so bold as to allow a text like that to be sent. Seguchi-san is the only one that has ever had reason to try and break you two up."

Eiri started to seethe and Shuichi was about to say something when that .44 magnum was shoved into his mouth. "As I was saying, by now, Seguchi  
probably knows that you have left Yuki. He has spies everywhere, and cameras in the garage at the studio. We must let him think that his plan has worked."  
He looked at the ring on Shuichi's hand. "The rings must come off, if this plan is to work. I will hold onto them and as soon as we have exposed Seguchi,  
I will give them back."

Very reluctantly, two engraved, rose gold rings were removed from the lovers hands and given to K. He placed them in a box and then put them in his pocket.  
"You will be getting these back in a few days, I promise. Now, Seguchi's text says that Yuki is going to meet a female while you are on tour. Well, as it just  
so happens, Seguchi is planning on joining us on the second night of the tour in Nagano. And Mr Eiri Yuki, you are going to meet up with a lovely lady that  
night. We are going to let me Tohma Seguchi have his little play. But we are going to supply the actor, or actress as the case may be. And it will be quite  
a rude awakening for Seguchi-san by the time our little play has ended."

The rest of the night, the little group worked out all the details of their plan. It was going to be glorious. Oh, Tohma, you were going to get it, but good.

Bad Luck left on tour as schedule. Eiri stayed behind, moaning and groaning, lamenting to his brother-in-law how he missed his little pink-haired singer. Tohma  
was so sympathetic. He consoled Eiri, telling him everything would be okay, all the while smiling to himself for a job well-done. Eiri was also smiling to himself  
because he knew that Tohma was going to get what he had coming to him!

Shuichi acted his part perfectly. Around everyone, he was alternately angry at Yuki for betraying him and then sad because he missed his Yuki. Only when  
he was alone or with Hiro could he relax. It was difficult to not be able to tell Suguru about the plan, but being Seguchi's cousin, he couldn't take a chance that  
he would spill the beans to him. He knew he was being watched, Seguchi had spies everywhere, so he even got a new cell phone so he could text Eiri whenever  
he could get someplace private. It was going to be great once this charade was finally over.

The first concert came and went without a hitch, just like all their concerts always did.

The second concert city was Nagano, Shuichi and Hiro's home town. They knew this place better than anyone else in the group. It was here that their plan was  
coming to fruition. Eiri had arrived the night before and was already at the hotel, staying in a separate room from the rest of the group. Tohma arrived shortly  
after Bad Luck and company arrived. At K-san's insistence, reservations were made at a nice restaurant for all of them one hour after the concert was over.  
There was no after party here in Nagano. The boys thought a quiet dinner in one of their favorite restaurants would be a nice change of pace.

After showering and changing, everyone headed to Uzuraya. When they arrived, it was quite late so they were seated immediately. Everyone was in a great mood after one of the best concerts Bad Luck had ever given. Maybe it was being back home, who knew, all they knew is they were happy.

That mood changed drastically a few minutes later when who should walk in but one Eiri Uesugi, aka, Eiri Yuki. And with him was a very lovely blonde lady.  
She was quite the looker too. Tall, not too voluptuous, but definitely not flat-chested. She was just the type that Eiri liked to be seen with. She was wearing  
an emerald green sheath dress that barely brushed against her knees as she walked on her black Jimmy Choo siletto's. Her delicate hands had just the right  
length fingernails that were painted the perfect shade of red, not too red as to be trashy, and not too pink to portray demure either. Her makeup was impeccable.  
She was so well made up that she didn't appear to wear any make up, a true master in her craft.

As they walked by the table, she smiled at Shuichi and then continued on to their reserved table. Eiri stopped as he approached he ignored Shuichi and spoke directly to Tohma. "What are you doing here?"

Tohma acted shocked to see Eiri standing there. "There was a concert tonight, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I had the reservations to come here today. I didn't expect to run into anyone though so I decided to bring someone else. If you'll excuse me." He finally glanced over at Shuichi who was starting to tear up. Eiri sat down opposite his lady friend and they started talking, waiting for their waiter. Eiri sat so he could keep an eye on the Bad Luck group, specifically Shuichi. He was tearing up inside, knowing he couldn't be with his lover, but this whole thing had to play out. He was only glad that his 'date' was playing along.

As more time went on, Shuichi was paying less attention to what was going on at his table and staring more at Eiri and his date. Finally, Tohma couldn't take it anymore. "Shindou-san. If you are that upset about seeing Eiri here, you can switch places so you don't have to look at him."

That was what Shuichi was waiting for. He got up and moved over to Tohma's seat which was with his back to Eiri. "I'll sit here, thank you."

Tohma didn't argue, but didn't look too happy; He moved over to the other side of the table, and got an eyeful. When he sat down, the show began. Eiri smiled at the lady and she started caressing his hand, then his arm. The two got very hands-on with one another. Eiri caressed the lady's face with the back of his hand. They started cooing and giggling. It was disgusting. They kept the conversation to whispers. Tohma couldn't take his eyes off the pair, ignoring everything else going on around him.

Everyone else at the table stopped talking and just watched as Tohma was getting more and more upset over the display that Eiri and his lady were putting on. Finally, when the lady was handed a box which she opened and said, "Oh, Ei-ri."

Tohma had enough. He got up, almost stomped over to the table and proclaimed, "That's enough. Eiri, I don't know what you are thinking. But this is totally imappropriate."

"Inappropriate Tohma, me? What's inappropriate? Me having dinner with a lovely lady, or you sending text messages to my lover pretending to be me to break us up?"

Tohma looked at Eiri with disbelief. "Eiri, I don't know what you are talking about. I am talking about your behavior here tonight."

The unnamed lady looked up and finally spoke. "I don't know, Tohma. I would say, it's more about you being jealous of Eiri being with anyone else It could be me or Shindou-san. It doesn't matter, does it, husband?" And the lady stood up and took off her wig. "You have a lot of explaining to do Tohma. I think it would be best if you and I left now. This is better handled in a more private environment." She turned to Eiri. "I think we understand fully now, don't you Eiri?"

"Yeah. I think we got it."

Mika looked her husband square in the eyes. "We have a lot to talk about on the plane home, don't we Tohma?" And she walked out of the restaurant.

Before he left, Tohma didn't say anything to Eiri, just started at him. As he walked past the big table with everyone from Bad Luck sitting there, he ignored them, but Shuichi stood up. He was going to say something when a firm but gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and Eiri was standing next to him. He decided that perhaps his sister-in-law would best be able to handle the situation.

(WARNING..LEMON ALERT)

After the Seguchi's left, apologies were made to Suguru and Sakano-san for not letting them in on the details of the events that had just played out. Suguru in particular felt bad that the others didn't think he could be trusted with such a delicate matter, but after more thought realized that by not telling him, they actually saved him by not putting him in a precarious situation with his cousin. Sakano-san was grateful to have been kept in the dark because the last thing he wanted was a lot of melodrama involving his boss. Eiri joined the table and right before dinner was brought to the table, Shuichi ran over the K-san and begged him for their rings. The little box was retrieved from the manager's pocket and two matching rose gold rings found their way back onto Eiri and Shuichi's fingers with promised they would never be removed again.

Dessert was had and everyone wanted to go their separate ways. There was a three day gap between this concert and the next one, so the guys could rest up. Since the plane wasn't leaving for two days, they had the next day completely off. Everyone decided to stay in Nagano which gave Eiri and Shuichi some much needed alone time.

Before heading back to the hotel, Shuichi called his sister's cell. The family was out of town for a few days and the house was vacant. Shuichi had keys to the house and he was free to stay there if he didn't want to stay in the hotel. Eiri had had enough of hotels and Shuichi was going to be spending the next month in them, so going home sounded like a good idea. They went to the hotel, grabbed their suitcases and made way over to the old homestead.

Shuichi's house wasn't grand, but it was comfortable, and he knew where everything was. One of the only changes that had been made in the last few years was to his bedroom. He had gotten a new bed in the hopes that one day Eiri would come there too. This was going to be the inaugural event. Tonight they would break in the new bed together.

Shuichi walked in the front door first of the two-story house, an oddity in earthquake prone Japan. Eiri followed, closed the door and dropped his suitcase. Shuichi turned around and Eiri grabbed him, causing him to drop his own luggage. "I have waited too damn long to be able to do this." At which time, Eiri pulled Shuichi close to him and planted the biggest, deepest kiss he could possible do on those soft, pocky flavored lips. The two locked lips, then arms entwined around each other's necks, then Shuichi's legs somehow ended up around Eiri's waist and this is the way they stayed as they maneuvered their way up the stairs and into the first door on the right.

Once inside, they stumbled straight in and directly over to the bed, still embraced and locked together in a kiss that now had tongues exploring each others mouths, playiing for dominance, tasting each other as if for the first time. Finally, in the dark, they hit the side of the double bed and tumbled on it, their embrace faltering a little, their kiss breaking and laughter erupting in its place. Next, the sound of someone's shirt being pulled and a button popping off and hitting a floor, scrambling against the blankets and more laughing, then Eiri saying, "Dammit Shu, just get the damned jeans off!" There's more laughing and then more kissing and more kissing then moaning.

Suddenly, someone hits the floor. "Eiri, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Scrambling around and finally a light goes on. Eiri is sitting on the floor, stark naked next to the side of Shuichi's bed. "Well, that explains why I fell out of bed. Who puts their bed that way in the room?" Shuichi turns red and thinks that Eiri is mad and is about to cry. Eiri sees this and rushes over to his little baka lover. "I didn't mean to criticize, so don't cry. I'm sorry." He picks Shuichi up and lays him in the bed, the correct way. "Now, this is how we are supposed to be in bed." He then shows Shuichi what else he's supposed to be doing the right way in that room.

Shuichi is laying on his back on the bed. Eiri crawls up from his feet toward his head and hovers over Shuichi. He leans down and give Shuichi a little kiss on the forehead. Then he kisses Shuichi's nose, which Shuichi wiggles. Next, moves down and places a chaste kiss on Shu's lips, ever so gently, followed by one on his chin. Inching down further on the bed, Eiri starts kissing the right side of his neck, then the left, followed by each shoulder. Now things get more intersting. As he moves down, he finds two delicate pinkish, perky nipples just begging to be sucked and licked. Eiri looks at them and then looks at Shuichi's cherib-like face. "What do you want me to do with these?" and he gently rubs one between two fingers.

A moan is all that Shuichi lets out.

"Come on, tell me."

"Ssssuck"

"Okay" And very gently, Eiri takes his tongue and licks up from the bottom to the top one of the nipples; and Shuichi arches his back and squeeches. Eiri smiles. "Like that huh?" So he does it again, and again gets the same reaction. Next he takes the now hardened nipple between his teeth a ever so gently pulls it and at the same time licks just the tip with his tongue.

"Ayeeeee Eiri!"

And the reaction Eiri gets is not only verbal but beneath him, he feels something getting hard and he smiles. "Nice." He switches over to the other nipple and gives it the exact same treatment, getting the same type of reaction, only now, Shuichi is grabbing onto Eiri's hair.

"Eiri, Do you know what you are doing to me?" Shuichi's voice is getting shrill.

"Ah,yes, I know, and you are loving it. Now relax and let go of my hair!"

Once he is freed from Shuichi's grip, Eiri slinks further down his little lover's body, his tongue tasting the sweet sweat that is forming droplets on Shuichi's skin. "You taste wonderful."

As he finally reaches his ultimate goal, he is met with a welcome surprise. His previous endeavors have brought Shuichi to full arousal. His shaft is long and hard, glistening with droplets of precum that are forming on the head. Eiri takes his tongue and licks off a single drop that has formed. "Delicious."

That single act caused Shuichi to shriek.

Eiri laughs. "I can hear it now, Yuki fucks Shuichi, kills his singing voice."

Shuichi starts to laugh also just as Eiri starts his oral ministations again. One more lick of his tongue on that mushroom shaped head and Shuichi is gone, he loses all sense of reality and gets lost in the sensations he is feeling. He just starts moaning. This is music to Eiri's ears, better than any platinum-selling cd his lover has ever made. If licking is doing this, he wonders what the next thing will do. So, he takes the head into his mouth and gently starts sucking on it, just the head. Gentle sucking, then a little more, then Eiri takes more of the shaft in his mouth and as he sucks, he runs his tongue up and down the shaft. In and out, up and down, he gives his lover everything that he wants. Soon, he feels that Shuichi's breathing gets more rapid, he is pulling at the sheets and arching his back. He's getting close, Eiri can tell. With just a little more, Shuichi cums. Eiri takes everything Shuichi gives him. That sweet, saltiness he loves every bit of it.

When Shuichi is finally spent, he is able to relax his body, but Eiri isn't done yet, and Shuichi knows it. It's Eiri's turn.

Eiri is patient. He knows that after Shuichi has his orgasm, he requires little time to require. Soon he is sitting up and staring at Eiri's gorgeous golden eyes. "You turn."

Eiri switches places with Shuichi on the bed. Shu knows that Eiri isn't going to just get a mind-blowing blow job, He wants more and more he is going to get. There's a distinct advantage to being home when you want to make love, you have everything you need right there. Shu opens up his night stand drawer and pulls out the tube if KY gel. "So, are you doing to do the honors Eiri or do I have to do it?"

That wicked smile he so famous for graces his face. "I did all the work for you, you can do it all for me."

Shuichi has his own version of that wicked smile too. "Ok. Fair enough." He starts to turn himself around to face the other way when Eiri stops him.

"What are you doing"

"Um, turning around so you can watch."

"No, I want to see your face while you do it. I don't need to watch you do it."

Shuichi nods. He pours an ample amount of KY onto three fingers on one hand. He reaches around, (he's gotten a lot of practice over time doing this) and inserts one finger through that tight puckered sphincter. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and as he does, pushes it in farther. He moves it in and out a little, getting used to the feeling. As he does he arches his back at the sensation. Soon he adds another finger the same way, and then the third. After all three fingers are in, he slowly starts moving them in some kind of rhythm. As he does, he closes his eyes and tilts back his head. Then he starts rocking back and forth getting into a smooth rhythm. Soon, he is ready for Eiri. He opens his eyes and removes his fingers. "Ready.".

All this time, Eiri has been watching Shuichi. His lover doesn't realize how much he turns Eiri one when he does what he does. Just watching that little show has made Eiri so hard. "Okay, you know what to do."

Straddling Eiri's hips, he takes Eiri's hard member in his hand, positions himself over it, and comes down on it. He inserts just the head inside his tight ass and then in one swift motion drops down to impale himself fully on the entire shaft. Shuichi arches his back at the sensation of fully engulfing all of Eiri at once and takes a moment to get used to the sensation.

Eiri, loves the feeling of being inside his loves. It's tight and warm and the best feeling in the world. He knows that it's painful for Shuichi, but after a few moments, the initial pain subsides. If done correctly and by someone who loves you, it is the most magnificent feeling two people can share. Eiri knows he needs to help Shuichi, so he reaches up and gently holds Shuichi by the hips, making sure he doesn't go to far. He helps him lean forward to get a good angle.

Once the initial shock has subsided, Shuichi leans forward and guided by Eiri's hands, the partners start their rhythm. Shuichi slowly starts moving up and down, a little at a time. With each upward movement, Eiri pulls back. With each downward movement, Eiri pushes up. Slowly they start, then a little faster. As they get faster, Eiri starts pushing harder. When the are finally in sync with one another Eiri pulls Shuichi down toward his chest. He knows this position will give Shuichi the most pleasure and will enable him to hit Shuichi's prostate and when he does, Shuichi shieks with pleasure. "Oh Eiri, again, do it again." That makes Eiri very happy. He loves making love with Shuichi and being able to satisfy him as much as being satisfied is what it's all about.

The two are really going at it now. Eiri is pumping hard into Shuichi, hitting his prostate with almost every push. Shuichi's shaft is getting hard again and he's about to pop. Eiri knows he cannot hold out much longer. He takes one hand from Shuichi's hop and starts pumping Shuichi's shaft. "Come on, Shu. We have to cum together."

Shuichi starts moving faster and he leans even closer to Eiri's chest, almost squishing his member between the two of them. With one final push, they both cum. Eiri cums inside Shuichi, his hot essence shooting deep within his lover. Shuichi cums, the white stickiness trapped between his and Eiri's chests. Once both have finished their orgasms, they are spent. Shuichi collapses on top of Eiri. Eiri's shaft reduces and slides out of Shuichi, his essence trickles out. The two lay there together panting happily in each other's arms.

After several minutes the pair can finally get up and meander to the shower together. Afterward they go back to the bed, pull off the top sheet that is now headed to the hamper and crawl into bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow, they will wake up together, like they usually do and plan to do for the rest of their lives.

Fin

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
Mika got Tohma home very late that night. It wasn't such a nice night for Tohma who was sleeping in the guest room. What was this about wanting Eiri for himself? He had a lot of explaining to do about why he was trying so hard to ruin her brother's life. If he didn't come up with some very good explanations and a promise that he was going to stop it once and for all, he was going to be sleeping in the guest room don't mess with the Uesugi siblings. You will be paying for this one for a long time, Tohma, a long long long time. 


End file.
